Aqua Switch
by Lunu Ser
Summary: No Summary Available.
1. Prologue

Isaac was the son of Prof. Juniper, the pokemon professor of the Unova region. Isaac was going to be a travelling scientist, so he got an Emolga when he was 13. Today was the day after his 15th birthday, so he got up as early as his mother did. He grabbed his white lab coat and his white jeans and t-shirt. "Mom, where's Zappy?" Isaac yelled as he got downstairs. "She slept in my lab tonight." Juniper yelled as Isaac ran out the door, bumping into three trainers who looked like they were about to get their pokemon. "Excuse me" said a boy with a red and white hat, blue and white bag, white shirt, blue jacket, blue shoes, and pants. "Is this Jumiper's Lab?" "No, it isn't" Isaac said back (the other two were Cheren and Bianca is Black 'n White) "although, who're you?"

"I'm William, and this boy is Cheren and the girl is Bianca" Will answered. "My mom **DIIIID **mention something about new trainers." "OK, so where's the lab?" "Oh, I'm sorry, my mom's in the house" Isaac said, pointing to his house. "MOOOM, GET INTO THE LAB!" Juniper opened the door, and she ran off quickly into her lab that was next door. "I _told _you we took the wrong building, Bianca!" Cheren whispered angrily, and the 4 kids went into the lab. "Zappy! come out, come out, wherever you are!" Isaac said. "Emooolllgaaa!" the Emolga said, jumping on his head from above.

"Hey! I told you stop doing that!" Isaac yelled, as the the 2 boys and girl laughed. "You-HAHA!-Your ju-HAHA-just s-HAHAHAHA!-funny!-AAAAHAHAHHAHA!" William said, outraged with laughter. "Tommorrow, I'm gonna kill ya!" Isaac shouted, _**not **_quieting down. "Zappy, use your Tackle attack!" Isaac gave out the command, and emolga knocked each one of them down. "HEEEEY!" Bianca yelled. "Emooool lga lga EMOLGAAAAAAA!" Emolga laughed out.

**Bianca: Lunuser, WHY? JUST WHY!**

**Lunuser: 'Cause i feel like it (SHUT UUUUP, BIANCA)**

**Isaac: What was the name of this story again?**

**Lunuser: Not sure... how about Aqua Switch?**

**Isaac: Ok.**


	2. First Battle of Isaac and Bianca

"Hey, uhhhh, I call Snivy!" Will said. "And I'll name my little Snivy Viney!". "And my Tepig's name is Flareon!" (**Lunuser: Cheren, seriously? Cheren: Yes, seriously! Lunuser: unseriousing it to Flare.**) "lemme repeat that, tepig's name is Flare!". (**Lunuser: ok muting your talk-to-me voice, Cheren. Cheren: NO! NO! DONT DO IT! DONT FRI- Lunuser: haha!**) "Then Mr. Oshawatt's name is Wave." Bianca groaned.

"Hey, Bianca, wanna first battle?" Isaac asked. "FINE." Bianca replied, angrily.

(battles are in lone paragraphs)

Isaac: "Down, Zappy!" (this is KINDAAAA game-styled XD) Bianca: "Let's do this, Wave!" Wave: "Osha, OshaWATT!" Bianca: "Wave, use Water Gun!" Suddenly, lots of water burst out of Wave's mouth. Isaac: "Dodge it, quick and use Thundershock!" Zappy: "eeeemooolGAAAAA!" a small burst of electicity electocuted Wave, and causing Paralysis. after a few attempts at tackle of the enemy, Thundershock (after a few times) defeated Wave, causing Isaac to be given the Prize Money of 500$

**Lunuser: Cheren, i turned the Mute Switch for you off.**

**Isaac: Unmute William.**

**Cheren: Yeah.**

**Bianca: AGWEED!**

**Cheren: say AGREED, not AGWEED.**

**Bianca: AGREED!**

**Lunuser (turning off William's Mute switch): Fine.**

**William: THANK YOUZ!**

**Everyone: Oh, and, we apologize for a short chapter. D:. Seriously, we DO!**


	3. First Battle of William and Cheren

**Lunuser: William?**

**William: Yes?**

**Lunuser: dont act like that anymore like you did last chapter.**

**Cheren: Listen to Lunuser, he's serious.**

**Isaac and Bianca: he IIIIS!**

**Lunuser: I AM!**

**William: FINE!**

"Cheren, i challenge YOUUUUU!" William shouted. "Ok..." He answered.

William: "Let's beat him, Viney!" Cheren: "Flare's unbeatable, gimme the Prize Money! Let's roast this, Flare!" Viney: "Sn-ivY!" Flare: "Te-PIIIIG!" William: "VIney, Leer three time, then tackle the double!" Cheren: "Uhhhhh, Flare, do know Ember?" Flare: *skaes his head NO* 3 leers and a tackle later... Cheren: "FLAAAAAARE!" William: "Tackle attack, NOW!" (after that...) Cheren: "here's your prize money*groan*" William gained 500$!

**Everyone: Another short chapter... sorry!**


	4. Hey That's called stealing, y'know!

**Cheren: DO I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO HAVE A TEPIG THAT DOESNT KNOW EMBER?**

**Lunuser: Yeeeesss...**

**Bianca: Awww... I lost... To a... Emol-**

**William: I DRANK A HYPER POTION! IT MAKES YOU HYPEEEEER!**

**Sparks (Future Char. YAY!): Errr... am I supposed to be here..?**

**Lunuser (SPOILER ALERT!): in the next chap, yes, and in THIIIIS chap, NO!**

**Sparks (grabbing eletrical gun): NOOOOOOOO! (Who's my Rival?)**

**Lunuser: errr... Noah? (SPOILER ALERT NO. 2!)**

**Isaac's notes: Okay, two Spoiler ALerts in a row? I can't wait for the next.**

**Isaac: almost done. Who's MYYYY! Rival.**

**Lunuser: WEEEEELL! It's Charm. (The third Spoiler alert. Happy, Isaac?)**

**William: YEE-HAAA! (grabs robotical horse and two pistols) DIE DIE DIE!**

**Lunuser: Okay. first disclaimer EVER.**

**Everyone but Lunuser: LUNUSER DOESNT OWN POKEMON. HE... UH... NEVERMIND!**

"Hey Chereeen!" Isaac, Bianca, and William said. "Wha?" he said back "We found TEN ULTRA BALLS with RARE POKEMON INSIDE!" they replied, Isaac grabbing the ultra ball with a red top and black bottom, orange lines on the top. William got one with yellow top, black lines and bottom. Bianca, Orange topped and white bottomed and lines with the color red. Cheren got one with brown lines, yellow topped, and light green bottom.

_How interesting, finding Diffrent-colored Ultra Balls? We should keep 'em. _Isaac thought, while saying "Let's keep 'em, and see what's inside. Isaac let out his, revealing a Tepig (that he named Fire Burst). Bianca let her's, revealing a CHARMMMMMANDERRRR! (she named it Charmy!). William ended up with a young Pichu, looking newly hatched. (NAAAAMED Sparky!) Cheren had a TURTWIG. (NAMING THE TURTWIG GRASS KNOT!)

"GAWD! RARE POKeMON!" and "OOO! USE GRASS KNOT ON ME!" along with, "this is SOOOOO charmying." AND, last but not LEAST, "Sparkying up the field, Sparky is the WINNA!" Sparky just started doing a run-pace.


End file.
